Settoku
by Saitou-Saruwatari
Summary: Ukitake, seul à son bureau, repense avec nostalgie à comment il avait convaincu Kaien de devenir son vice-capitaine...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonjour à tous et à toutes ^^ Je suis de retour avec un OS dédié à _Axel Gabriel_, car elle l'a gagné suite à une offre sur mon blog! (offre détaillée dans le blog, si vous êtes curieux, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un oeil, le lien est dans mon profil =3 /Fin de la séquence auto-pub/).**

**L'action se déroule un peu avant l'envoyée de Rukia dans le monde réel.**

Précision sur le titre : Settoku (説得) signifie "persuation".

* * *

Ukitake Jushiro était à son bureau. Il sirotait doucement une tasse de thé préparée par Kiyone et Sentarô, ses deux troisièmes sièges, gentils, quoi qu'envahissants et incroyablement bruyants. Mais cela ne le dérangerait pas plus que cela, au contraire, les deux troisièmes sièges animaient même ses journées, devenues comme vides depuis la mort de Kaien.

Ce vide, ce manque pouvait s'expliquer par le fait que la relation qui unissait les deux hommes n'était pas uniquement professionnelle. En effet, de son vivant, Kaien Shiba entretenait une relation amoureuse avec son capitaine, et ce malgré le fait qu'il était marié à Miyako Shiba, le troisième siège de la division à cette époque.

Assis à son bureau, il contempla le bureau inoccupé en face de lui et poussa un long soupir. Constater l'absence de Kaien lui fendait toujours un peu plus le cœur. Il se souviendrait toujours du jour où il lui avait demandé d'occuper ce poste, cent dix ans plus tôt...

C'était le jour de la nomination de Kisuke Urahara au poste de capitaine de la douzième division. Une fois la cérémonie de mise en fonction terminée, Ukitake était resté bavarder un peu avec son ami le capitaine Kyoraku et le nouveau venu dans les hauts gradés, Urahara. Les capitaines des huitième et douzième divisions parlaient de leur vice-capitaine respectifs et du premier rapport musclé que semblait avoir eu le blond avec sa vice-capitaine tout aussi blonde.

«-Bon, Kyoraku-San, Ukitake-San, veuillez m'excuser, mais je m'en vais à ma division, me présenter à mes hommes, et tenter d'arranger les choses avec Hiyori-San. Avait dit Urahara.

-Je vais y aller aussi, sinon ma petite Lisa-Chan va me remonter les bretelles... Avait ajouté Kyoraku.

-Kyoraku-Taicho, je vous prierais de bien vouloir venir, vous avez des dossiers qui vous attendent.» Avait alors annoncé Lisa Yadomaru qui avait surgi de nulle part derrière son capitaine.

Ukitake salua son ami et sa vice-capitaine d'un signe de main, avant de se diriger vers sa propre division. Il n'avait pas de vice-capitaine lui, et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de proposer à celui qui lui semblait être le meilleur pour occuper cette fonction, Kaien Shiba. Mais celui-ci refusait toujours, inlassablement. Le capitaine aux cheveux blancs ignorait pourquoi.

Il convoqua Kaien à sa terrasse privée, adjacente à sa chambre. Il allait, une fois de plus lui proposait de devenir son vice-capitaine, d'être officiellement le deuxième homme le plus fort de la division.

Le brun arriva très vite, et Ukitake demanda du thé pour eux deux à une jeune domestique.

«Alors Ukitake-San, pourquoi m'as-tu convoqué?»

Le capitaine esquissa un petit sourire triste. Lorsqu'il l'appelait "Ukitake-San", c'était lorsqu'ils étaient en public, ou que quelqu'un risquait de les entendre. Bien, adopter un ton naturel et simuler une conversation normale entre un capitaine et un membre de sa division.

«-Bonjour Kaien-Kun. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. Tu te doutes bien du motif pour lequel je t'ai fait venir ici?

-Concernant le poste de vice-capitaine vacant?»

Le capitaine eut un petit sourire. C'est à ce moment là que la domestique à qui il avait chargé plus tôt de leur ramener du thé arriva. Elle déposa les tasses devant eux.

«-Merci. Dit Ukitake à la jeune femme en souriant, qui rougit aussitôt et s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

-Ton sourire fait toujours des ravages. Constata le brun en portant sa tasse à sa bouche, puis en l'éloignant aussitôt, il s'était brûlé la langue avec le thé.

-Alors? Demanda le capitaine en étouffant un petit rire par rapport à la remarque de son subordonné.

-Je le dis encore une fois, je ne deviendrais pas ton vice-capitaine. Déclara Kaien.

-Ne le dit plus. Sinon je vais me sentir encore plus mal. Soupira l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

-Il y a beaucoup d'autres personnes qui ont déjà un niveau de capitaine.

-Le devoir avant tout? Eh bien, on ne peut rien y faire. Le capitaine but une gorgée de son thé. Le refus catégorique de son amant le blessait évidemment, même si il ne le montrait pas dans l'immédiat, cette conversation devait avoir l'air d'un échange normal entre un capitaine et son subordonné. Au fait, tu as entendu? Reprit-il, désireux de changer de sujet.

-Quoi donc?

-Un génie, comme toi, nous a rejoints cette année. Précisa le capitaine en lançant un regard chargé de désir à son subordonné.

-Je ne suis pas un génie! Soupira le brun. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir dire "Tu ne m'amadoueras pas avec ce regard."

-J'ai entendu dire que ce garçon avait été diplômé de l'Académie des Shinigamis en une année.

-En une année? C'est incroyable!

-N'est-ce pas? Quel âge a-t-il...? Voyons, tu connais le petit-fils de Kuchiki-Taicho, Byakuya-Kun?

-Ouais, ce petit morveux...

-C'est ça! Il doit certainement avoir son âge, voire un peu plus jeune. Ils ont même déjà préparé un siège pour lui quand il rejoindra sa division.

-Alors nous avons un sérieux prétendant! Je vois déjà mon poste de vice-capitaine s'éloigner encore un peu plus! Dit Kaien, tout sourire.

-Ne te réjouis pas comme ça! Implora Ukitake avec un sourire triste.

-Alors, qui s'occupe de ce petit nouveau?

-Je crois que c'est la cinquième division...»

La conversation se poursuivit ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes au terme desquelles Kaien finit par prendre congé. Avant de partir, il glissa à l'oreille de son supérieur : «Je te rejoindrais dans tes appartements, ce soir, à vingt-deux heures.», le tout accompagné d'un discret sourire et d'un clin d'œil.

Ukitake sourit lui aussi, et se rassit, contemplant le jardin zen sur lequel donnait sa terrasse. Il resta longtemps là à se demander comment convaincre Kaien d'accepter sa proposition. Il voulait vraiment qu'il devienne son vice-capitaine, lui et pas un autre. Ainsi, il pourrait toujours ou presque être avec lui, sans que cela n'éveille les soupçons.

Soudain, il eut une idée. Il n'était pas persuadé qu'elle fonctionne, mais cela valait le coup d'essayer.

Le soir même, à vingt-deux heures tapantes, on frappa trois petits coups à sa porte. Souriant, il se releva du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était installé et alla ouvrir. Comme il l'avait annoncé plus tôt dans la journée, c'était son amant qui attendait à la porte. Les deux hommes se sourirent. Le capitaine invita son subordonné à entrer, qui obéit, docile.

Il lui proposa une tasse de thé, qu'il accepta. Alors qu'Ukitake se retournait pour préparer la boisson, il sentit deux bras puissants et musclés l'enlacer. Surpris, il lâcha les tasses qui se brisèrent sur le sol avec fracas. Les deux hommes restèrent un moment ainsi, le souffle chaud de Kaien caressant délicatement la nuque d'Ukitake.

Le capitaine finit par se retourner, pour mieux observer son vis-à-vis. Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux, en silence. Le premier à briser cette drôle d'atmosphère fut Ukitake, qui rapprocha doucement son visage de celui de Kaien et l'embrassa.

Sa langue caressa doucement les lèvres closes du brun, et ce dernier, comprenant le message ouvrit le passage à son capitaine, laissant sa langue explorer sa bouche, venir frôler et taquiner sa jumelle.

Le capitaine aux longs cheveux blancs cassa ce fougueux baiser. Il regarda son subordonné dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, son regard brûlait de désir.

Jushiro se fit plus entreprenant. Il entrouvrit le shihakushō du brun, laissant glisser ses doigts fins sur le torse puissant et musclé, mais couvert des cicatrices que lui avaient laissé ses précédents combats. Sa bouche remplaça bien vite ses mains, sa langue léchant consciencieusement chaque parcelle de peau. Elle traça un chemin qui partait de la mâchoire du brun, passait sur sa gorge, sur ses clavicules, ses pectoraux... Le capitaine aux cheveux blancs joua un instant avec les tétons de son subordonné, puis les délaissa et poursuivit le chemin qu'il avait entreprit plus tôt avec sa langue. Celle ci glissa sur son ventre, tourna autour de son nombril et se heurta à un obstacle : le hakama noir et son obi, toujours présents, qui entravaient le capitaine dans sa découverte du corps de son amant.

Il défit l'obit blanc soigneusement, et entreprit de baisse l'hakama avec une lenteur exagérée qui ne fit qu'accroître l'impatience de Kaien. Celui-ci poussa un long soupir de frustration, et Ukitake remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour les prendre avec passion tandis que sa main s'affairait à retirer le dernier vêtement qui protégeait le membre du brun.

Kaien passa ses mains sous les vêtements de son aîné, caressant avec avidité le torse de celui-ci. Le brun se fit plus hâtif dans le déshabillage de son amant, ôtant rapidement le shihakushō, et il s'attaqua immédiatement à l'obi et à l'hakama d'Ukitake, qu'il défit précipitamment.

Leurs lèvres revinrent se coller les unes aux autres, et ils se déplacèrent dans la chambre à coucher qui se trouvait tout de suite à droite, s'embrassant toujours. Le futon était déjà déplié, les deux amants s'allongèrent dessus, continuant baisers et caresses.

Ukitake, qui caressait le dos de son subordonné fit descendre sa main pour entreprendre des caresses plus sensuelles encore... Il frôla plusieurs fois le membre de Kaien, dressé par l'excitation, sans le toucher vraiment cependant, ce qui provoqua chez le brun un grand sentiment de frustration, qui ne faisait qu'accroître son désir.

Il lâcha un léger gémissement lorsque le capitaine aux longs cheveux blancs s'empara finalement de sa verge dressée et commença à la caresser dans un mouvement langoureux dont le rythme s'accélérait au fil des secondes.

En parallèle, Ukitake avait glissé un doigt dans l'antre de Kaien, doigt qui fut très vite rejoint par un second. Il s'activait à l'intérieur, bougeant ses doigts comme des ciseaux afin d'écarter les chairs et préparer son amant à l'acte physique qui allait suivre.

Kaien haletait. Le jeu de doigt de son capitaine le faisait perdre la tête, il était si doué... Qui aurait pu croire que Jushiro Ukitake, le doux et discret capitaine de la treizième division était aussi sensuel et doué pour mener les hommes jusqu'au septième ciel?

«-Aaah, Jushiro, j'en peux plus... Viens... Soupira le brun

-J'arrive Kaien...» Lui murmura Ukitake à l'oreille avant de prendre délicatement ses lèvres.

Kaien se repositionna de lui même, s'installant à quatre pattes sur le futon, les fesses relevées. Ukitake inspira longuement avant de pénétrer en douceur dans l'antre du brun. Il attendit que celui-ci se soit habitué à sa présence en lui avant de commencer à bouger doucement, tenant son amant par la hanche d'une main, et lui prodiguant de sensuelles caresses sur son sexe dressé de l'autre.

Le capitaine augmenta la cadence, bougeant ses hanches et sa main de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Kaien gémit longuement lorsque son supérieur toucha sa prostate, et Ukitake lui même haletait, gémissant plus doucement que son subordonné. Ils se libérèrent à quelques instant d'intervalle, l'un à l'intérieur de l'autre, le second sur son propre ventre.

Épuisé, le capitaine se retira et se laissa tomber aux côtés du brun, qu'il enlaça. Il reprit difficilement son souffle avant de se décider à parler.

«-Dis-moi, Kaien...

-Hummm?

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas devenir mon vice-capitaine?

-Humpf, tu vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis! Pas maintenant! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi tu insistes tant?

-Kaien, je te proposes ce poste non seulement car tu le mérites, mais aussi parce que j'y tient... La seule personne que je souhaite voir en tant que mon vice-capitaine c'est toi... Car non seulement ça nous permettrait de passer bien du temps ensemble sans éveiller les soupçons, mais aussi parce que je ne veux que toi... Je t'en prie, Kaien... Fais-ça pour moi! Et puis, ce travail n'est pas si pénible...

-C'est cruel de me prendre par les sentiments... Soupira le brun.

-Je sais. Rit le capitaine en embrassant son subordonné sur le front. Alors?

-T'as gagné, j'accepte ce poste... Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi hein!

-Merci Kaien. Je t'aime. Souffla Ukitake.

-Moi aussi, capitaine de mes deux!» Répondit Kaien avec un sourire en coin.

Le capitaine rit et vint embrasser son amant. Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant quelques temps avant que le brun n'aille prendre une douche pour se débarrasser de la semence qui maculait son ventre et rentrer chez lui. La séparation, même momentanée fut douloureuse, comme à chaque fois. Mais Ukitake était heureux, il avait enfin pu convaincre le brun d'accepter de devenir son vice-capitaine.

Ce fut souriant qu'il alla se coucher. Le lendemain, il irait voir le capitaine-commandant pour officialiser la promotion de Kaien Shiba.

Un peu plus de cent ans après, au jour d'aujourd'hui, Ukitake était toujours le capitaine. Mais Kaien lui, avait rendu l'âme, laissant un grand vide dans le cœur de Rukia Kuchiki, entre autres, mais également dans celui du capitaine. Son absence se faisait cruellement sentir, mais les souvenirs qu'Ukitake avait de cette nuit où il l'avait persuadé d'accepter ce poste resteraient impérissable à jamais, comblant quelque peu le manque qu'avait provoqué la mort de Kaien.

* * *

**Et voilàààà pour cet OS =3 J'espère qu'il t'as plu Axel, et à vous autres aussi qui le lisez 3 A bientôt pour d'autres fics et OS! ^^**


	2. Annonce globale

Bonjour à tous, et à toutes.

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, cela fait un certain temps que je n'ai rien publié, ou donné de signe de vie.

Je vous rassure, je ne suis pas morte ! Je vois toujours vos reviews, et elles me font toujours autant plaisir.

Cependant, je dois vous annoncer que je vais arrêter de publier et d'écrire.

Les raisons à cet arrêt sont simples :

1) Cela faisait quelques temps que la motivation, et l'inspiration me manquaient.

2) Je suis en terminale cette année, et j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, et à gérer : le bac à la fin de l'année, les études dans un sens plus global, ma vie sociale (car oui, j'en ai une, je ne passe pas ma vie devant un pc, je connais aussi des vrais gens), le code, etc... Je n'ai donc plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture

3) Et enfin, j'ai connu des soucis de PC : un reformatage inopiné m'ayant fait perdre toutes mes données, puis le décès du dit PC reformaté m'a confronté à un changement d'ordinateur, où j'ai encore moins de fichiers. A savoir que j'avais quelques chapitres d'avance ainsi que la trame narrative de chacune de mes fics dessus, ça fout un peu les glandes de ne plus les avoir, et on peut comprendre que je ne possède pas forcément la foi pour tout recommencer.

C'est pour cela que j'arrête. Cela fait environ trois ans que je me suis inscrite sur , et trois ans que je rencontre des lecteurs. Cette aventure a été merveilleuse, mais elle doit bien s'arrêter un jour ou l'autre.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont suivi depuis le début, ainsi qu'à ceux qui sont arrivés en cours de route, et même à ceux qui ont quitté le navire.


End file.
